1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system and a communicating connection method thereof, in more particularly to the communication system and the communicating connection method thereof for using a cloud platform to audio-connect two-way to multi-way communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people frequently use mobile phones to make calls in indoor space, and the foregoing reason includes:                1. The mobile phone is easily portable and therefore convenient to use.        2. The mobile phone stores phone books which allow users to quickly find out contact person data. Since all people phone numbers are not easily remembered. Using the mobile phone to find contact person data and dial phone numbers is convenience.        3. Wherever the users are, the mobile phone can be answered and dialed any time.        
Although the mobile phone may have the foregoing advantages, it still has defects as the following:                1. When the user is in an indoor environment, the user must walk around to find a location with stronger signals due to weaker indoor signals and poor communication quality.        2. Electromagnetic wave generated by the mobile phone may harm human bodies. When the communication quality becomes poor, signals have to be boosted up to maintain the quality, which would lead to the issue of strong electromagnetic waves.        3. Heavy users of the mobile phone would suffer form the cost of the bill.        
In another word, the user may have many concerns, such as dangerous electromagnetic wave, clear communication quality, communication expense or mobility, while using the mobile phone to make calls.
Recently, communication software, such as Skype, MSN, and the like, has the advantage of saving expenses and is widely applied to corporations or personal users. Its applied technique is VoIP (Voice over IP) that transmits audio data through IP networks and that is so called Internet telephone.
Regarding Skype network telephone, two computers installed with Skype application programs can communicate with each other through headsets and microphones by linking Internet. However, if a call is from a normal telephone number or if an incoming call is from a normal telecommunication, Skype-In or Skype-out must be used to perform subsequent service.
To satisfy demands, designing a communication system and a communicating connection method thereof to prevent the user from being harmed by electromagnetic wave and avoid problems of weaker indoor signals and higher expenses in prior arts becomes an important issue.